callofjuarezfandomcom-20200222-history
Call of Juarez
Call of Juarez (formerly The Lawman) is a Westerm-themed first person shooter from the Polish developer Techland. First released for Windows in 2006, it was ported to the Xbox 360 on June 5, 2007. The North American release of the PC version is one of the first games to utilize Microsoft's DirectX 10. It was released on June 12, 2007. Its prequel, Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood was released in 2009, and sequel Call of Juarez: The Cartel set to release in summer 2011. Gameplay Gameplay is nearly completely combat oriented, and both main characters have different combat styles. Ray can use rapid-fire with a pistol, along with dynamite and quote a passage from the Bible, while Billy is associated with stealth, often performing tasks where the play cannot be seen by NPCs (such as retrieving a saddle to ride a horse, in Episode VII) or else the mission is failed. He can also use the whip and the bow, while Ray cannot. Experienced players can however fight up-front like Ray as Billy if they choose in some settings, instead of sneaking around, but Billy is more fragile than the experienced preacher Ray McCall. The bow is used by holding down selected button which provides bullet-time and then the player can aim and fire an arrow, but there is a set time limit for the bullet-time. Weapon conditions are Rusty, normal or Prime, in Very Hard mode Prime weapons never appear in game. Fist fights between the player character and one or more NPCs are initiated during the story, as well. A duel is performed usually at the end of an episode with another NPC (or NPCs) and is a simple draw, aim and fire mechanic. Notably corpses, horses and NPCs cannot be harmed, Ray or Billy will turn their guns away and provide a comment about the situation. There are ways around this, although most result in mission failed. To kill a horse, Billy or Ray have to ride up on the edge of a cliff and ensure they get off the horse (else they will die as well) sometimes the steed will gradually fall, but most of the time the player has to use the 'slap horse' option to get the mount to rear up and plummet. Also, you can set a fire and let the horse burn. These two methods are the only ones that do not result in mission failed. To kill NPCs, you can throw dynamite near them as Ray, or back up and aim above them using the bow as Billy, or whip them in the head, but all result in game over. Episode I (In development.) "I'm Billy. Ma would never say who my father was... So I don't got no last name. She gave me this medallion before I could talk. It's engraved with a candle stick. So that's what the kids called me. Candle. Beats spic or pepper gut. Yeah, my ma's from Mexico. The town I grew up in is just over the border and the folks there are mostly white. Like my stepfather. Thomas. A big, mean son of a bitch who would just as soon backhand me as look at me. - Billy (Epilogue from Episode I) Episode II (In development.) "It is on this Sabbath day, in this empty church, that I pray to thee. What am I to not lose faith to the people in this town? Please. God, give me the strength to lead these sinners to righteousness. Last night the demons of my past visited me in a nightmare. What are you trying to tell me, Lord? That the citizens of Hope are descending into darkness, just as I was once, trapped in the shadows of Satan's embrace? I personally invited every last soul in the town to today's service. I will bring them your word, Lord. I will show them the way." -Reverend Ray (Epilogue to Episode II) Ray is holding a seremony in the Hope church when he hears a woman saying that she heard gunshots at Ray's farm. Ray quickly rushes to the farm and sees his brother and love interest dead. He then thinks Billy was the murderer, and begins pursuing him. Billy gets away however, as he cuts the rope bridge Ray had to cross. Ray then goes back to Hope, and kills some ransackers of his farm on the way. Episode III (In development.) "That bastard child's been a burden on this Earth since the day he was born. Shiftless no account coward. How dare he end a life as righteous as my brother's! If I could I would kill him. Lord, is that what you want from me? To be your sword? I've spent twenty years preaching to hyenas and wolves, but maybe there are some who are beyond redemption. Is that what you're telling me Lord? To destroy those who cannot be saved? If that is what you want, then that is how I will serve you. And I will excecute great vengeance upon them with furious rebukes; And they shall know that I am Jehovah, when I lay my punishment upon them!" - Reverend Ray, commenting Billy Candle. (Epilogue from Episode III) Episode IV (Under development.) "Gotta run. No matter if I killed somebody or not - They'll hang me anyway. I can hear the hounds... Jesus Christ, get a grip of yourself! Mexico would be the safest bet... But the road leads straight to Juarez. I'd have to be crazy to go anywhere near that place. But wait, wait a minute... What about that mine near Blackriver? A train passes right by there. I could jump on it and hitch a ride to San Jose. Oh, Molly's there. The one person in the world I can trust." - ''Billy Candle (Epilogue from Episode IV) Episode V (In development.) ''"The storm is coming. I can hear the thunder. Dark days for humankind are drawing near. For the great day of his wrath has come, and who shall be able to stand? I am your sword now, oh Lord, and your will will be done. I've been chasing that boy for days now. Took me some time to find his trail, as he didn't run for the border as I was sure he would. Instead he headed west. He's probably sitting out of the storm in the Blackriver Mine. Years ago, I did the same. I know every inch of those tunnels and if he is down there, then I will find him." - Reverend Ray (Prologue to Episode V) Episode VI (In development.) "Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: For thou art with me, thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me... Let all those who carry the mark of the beast cover in terror! For I will come for them as I follow the murderer's trail. Are you there, Billy Candle? Are you there, you son of the Devil? I'm coming for you, and I bring Hell onto thee! Gunshots... I must hurry..." - Reverend Ray (Prologue to Episode VI) Episode VII (In development.) "That was Ray... Reverend Ray! Right there on that cliff, looking at me like death hisself.' He's crazy. That asshole won't rest 'till I'm dead and buried. I gotta find a horse or he'll catch up with me. There's still a few miles to the ranch, and I think I sprained my damn ankle. The soldiers almost had me. Wouldn't have gotten away at all if all hell hadn't broken loose... I gotta find Molly. Molly'll believe me.''" ''-Billy (Prologue from Episode VII'') Episode VIII (In development.) ''"I see the angels of death. They're gazing down upon me. They must be guiding me, because I found the boy's trail swiftly. He's heading towards inhabited areas. He must be in despair. He has to know the end is near. By his tracks I can see he's limping. Hurt, wounded and armed - dangerous indeed. I must make haste. No time to rest." - Reverend Ray (Prologue to Episode VIII)'' Episode IX (In development.) "There is one candle, but three graves. The Gold of Juarez belongs only to the brave. This medallion is for you, mija. I want you to wear it always. Put it on over your corazon. The candle engraved upon it will light your path and protect you from evil." -Billy's mother talking about his medallion. (Prologue to Episode IX) Episode X (In development.) "Darkness. It's all around me. The light that has led me... has deserted me. Did it ever exist? I'm on the kidnapper's trail, there's nothing else left. They're travelling down the river by raft and they seldom break to camp. In a few miles, the river flows into a canyon and changes into white water. There's a smuggler's trail there, leading all the way to Mexico. They have to make landfall and when they do, I will be there. It's my only chance to save that girl." -Reverend Ray McCall (Prologue to Episode X) Episode XI (In development.) ''"There is one candle, but three graves. The Gold of Juarez belongs only to the brave. This medallion is for you my darling, I want you to wear it always. Put it on over your corazon. The candle in grave deponent will light your path and protect You from evil. There's only one candle, but three graves.'In the first grave, the bad man sleeps. He might wake up, so shhhhhhh. In the second one, a heart of a rich man with a heart of stone slumbers. For him the gift will not be enough. In the third grave, a beggar lays. You need to light the candle for him, because a little warmth means a lot to a poor man. He'll give you the gold, because the poor are always more generous than the rich. There is one candle, but three graves. The Gold of Juarez belongs only to the brave." '- Billy's mother, last time reminding Billy about the medallion. (Prologue to Episode XI) Episode XII (In development.) (No Prologue) Episode XIII (In development.) (No Prologue) Episode XIV (In development.) Episode XV (In development.) Category:Games Category:Call of Juarez